Réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor
by Cyngathi
Summary: Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons ? CHAPITRE NEUF ( Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! )
1. Dans un univers parallèle, 1981

Titre :  
  
Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi  
  
Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. ( c'est claire ? )  
  
Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons.?  
  
Résumer pour ce chapitre : Dans une dimension parallèle, que c'est-il passé le soir où Lily et James sont morts ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : Dans un univers parallèle, quelque par en 1975.  
  
Voldemort souriait sous la capuche qui cachait parfaitement son visage pâle. Aujourd'hui il tuerait James Potter et son fils et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que ses fidèles mangemorts s'avancèrent dans Godric Hallow, le sourire du mage noir s'élargissant alors qu'ils approchaient du but.  
  
Sur le seuil de la porte d'entré, Voldemort pouvait entendre les éclats de voix du maître de la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles étant donné que les murs étouffait le son, mais il s'en fichait. Peu importe les jérémiades de cet amoureux des Moldus et de la sang-de- bourbe qu'il avait épousé.  
  
D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à ses mangemorts de se dispersé au alentour de la maison pour empêcher toute fuite de l'un des Potter. Puis il inspira un grand coup, savourant l'odeur de sa victoire toute proche et d'ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la future ex demeure de ses futures victimes.  
  
Alors que Voldemort allait pénétré à l'intérieur du dernier refuge des Potter, James Potter se planta devant lui un air résolut sur le visage et sa baguette magique en main.  
  
- Tien tien Potter ! On espère me vaincre peut-être ?  
  
James ne releva pas. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pu, il pointa sa baguette vers son pire ennemis et lança le sortilège de désarmement. Sortilège que Voldemort évita sans trop de problèmes.  
  
- Agressif ? Alors on sait levé du pied gauche ce matin ?  
  
Le maraudeur ne répondit pas, mais cette fois si, il tenta un sortilège qui permettrais ( en théorie ) d'éloigner le mage noir et ses hommes. Mais rien. Voldemort, pas plus affecter que ça eu un rictus mauvais.  
  
« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Tant pis ! » pensa l'homme le plus craint de Nouvel-Bretagne.  
  
- Avada Kedavra, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire suraigu et sans joie tandis que James Potter tombait sur le sol, mort avant d'avoir toucher la carpette sur lequel on pouvait lire : Welcome ! en lettre or sur fond rouge.  
  
En enjambant le corps, Voldemort entra finalement dans la maison et se mit à la recherche de la sang-de-bourbe et de son fils. Il les trouva, la mère essayant vainement de protéger son enfant en le tenant serrer tout contre son corps, dans ce qui devait être la chambre de l'enfant.  
  
Avant même qu'il n'est mit un pied dans la pièce, Lily Potter déposa le bébé dans le berceau qui se trouvait derrière elle, se mit entre ce dernier et Voldemort et c'est avec des larmes coulant à flot quel supplia :  
  
- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.  
  
- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi.  
  
Cette sale sang-de-bourbe commençait sérieusement à le mettre en colère.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas collaborer ? pensa le mage noir. Et bien tant pi pour toi !  
  
- Avada Kedavre, répéta pour la deuxième fois cette nuit si le Seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Et tout comme James Potter avant elle, Lily Potter mourut dans une lumière verte quasi aveuglante accompagner d'une rafale de vent.  
  
Celui qui, étant enfant, s'appelait Tom se retrouve face au dernier des Potter. Tranquillement, il s'approcha du couffin et se pencha afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Un enfant à peine âgé d'un an lui rendit son regard, à la différence près que celui du gamin était vert éclatant comparé au rouge sang du meurtrier de ses parents.  
  
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort lorsqu'il prononça les deux derniers mots que le poupon entendrait :  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Quelque chose d'unique se passa alors : Dans une bourrasque d'air, une lumière verte quitta la baguette du puissant sorcier et atteignit le chérubin sur le front, mais bien loin de le tué, le sort ricocha et revint vers le tueur.  
  
Par pur réflexe, Voldemort se redressa. juste à temps. Il sentit le souffle chaud du sort passer à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
  
Le maléfice frappa ensuite durement le plafond et dans un bruit épouvantable, la maison s'ébranla avant de commencer à tomber en ruines.  
  
Voldemort reçut un morceau de plâtre sur l'épaule ce qui le força à se coucher à même le sol, se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Mais en tombant, il heurta le berceau où ce trouvait encore l'enfant. Le bambin en pleurs se retrouva donc sous son lit, protégé lui aussi des débrits.  
  
Lorsque tout ce fut calmé, qu'il ne restait plus que des morceaux de murs ça et là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva, répara d'un simple sort son épaule blessé, puis déplaça la couchette pour regarder si l'enfant était encore en vie.  
  
Les mangemorts se rapprochèrent tranquillement de leur maître et du gamin, hésitant sur la manière d'agir.  
  
- Lucius, baisse ta baguette., ordonna Voldemort. Cet enfant n'est pas qu'un simple bébé. Il est puissant, très puissant.  
  
- Maître ? Qu'est-ce que. Que voulez vous dire ?  
  
- Je dis simplement qu'il serais un allié précieux.  
  
Puis, avec un sourire ravie, le plus puissant des mages noirs fit un signe de la main à l'une des silhouette encagoulé. La mangemortes s'empara du rejeton et le tien dans ses bras comme si ce fut sont propre enfant.  
  
Ce jour là, tout le monde magique cru que Voldemort avait terrassés tous les Potter. Personne ne sut qu'un jeune garçon avait réussit à survivre à l'Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort.  
  
Pendant 15 ans, le jeune Harry Potter fut élevé comme un mangemort. Apprenant la magie noir ainsi qu'à servir son maître qu'il considérait comme son père. Son maître qui prit rapidement le contrôle sur le monde magique, détruisant ceux qui ne se liguait pas à lui avec, à sa droite, Le Survivant.  
  
« Fin du premier chapitre »  
  
Si vous voulez la suite ( où ça deviendra plus intéressant promit ), je demande 5 reviews minimum. Je ne commencerai pas à écrire le prochain chapitre tant que je n'aurez pas mes 5 reviews.  
  
Et si y'a du monde qui on une idée de titre pour ma fic, vous gênez pas pour me le faire savoir ; moi, j'ai aucune idée. 


	2. Échange

Titre :  
  
Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi  
  
Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.  
  
Il n'y aura aucun spoiler du 5e tome, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne l'ai pas encore lus ( c'est dans ses moments là qu'on veut être bilingue ! ).  
  
Je veux aussi dire que j'écris juste sur le 'méchant' Harry ( celui élevé par les mangemorts ), donc pas besoin de vous demandez si je parle du 'méchant' ou du 'gentil', c'est toujours le méchant.  
  
Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre ( y'a aussi un p'tit sondage ) !  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. ( Je me demande pourquoi j'écris ça ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous e-x-t-r-è-m-e-m-e-n-t surprit de savoir que les persos HP sont pas à moi, hein ? )  
  
Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons.?  
  
Résumer pour ce chapitre : Le 'méchant' Harry échange de place avec le 'bon' Harry et. ( et pour ceux qui se le demanderais, au début, on est dans un espèce de 'mess des officiers', mais pour mangemorts )  
  
Chapitre 2 : Échange.  
  
Harry sentit une douleur atroce lui parcourir le corps ; du gros orteil jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en batailles.  
  
Sous le coup de la souffrance, le jeune sorcier se leva précipitamment, renversant sa chaise au passage. Il voyait les visages surpris des quelques mangemorts réunis dans la pièce le regarder.  
  
Puis, tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu, la douleur disparut.  
  
- Désolé, murmura Harry d'un ton froid comme son maître, son père le lui avait montré.  
  
Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la table, redressant sa chaise au passage, l'étrange douleur revint en force. Cependant, cette fois si, le mal était localisé au niveau de son estomac. L'adolescent ploya sous le coup de la souffrance qui le torturait, les bras serrés contre son ventre.  
  
Le jeune Potter ferma les yeux, persuadé qu'il était sur le point de vomir. mais tout comme la première fois, la douleur cessa en une seconde.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement en s'attendant à découvrir les mines ahurit des mangemorts. Il n'était assurément pas préparé pour. ça !  
  
Le jeune sorcier se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ça et là, il y avait des objets brisés ou rafistolés, seul les livres qui se trouvait sur les étagères semblais avoir été épargnés. Par là fenêtre, Harry distingua la soleil levé, mais encore bas dans le ciel ; il devait être sept ou huit heures. Au pied du lit, Harry vit une grosse malle avec un écusson gravé dessus ; on pouvait voir la lettre 'P' entouré par un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent. L'adolescent essaya de se remémorer où il avait déjà aperçu cette emblème*.  
  
- Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il. Je croyait que cette école avait été abandonné quand le vieux fou était mort, reprit-il moins fort.  
  
Il était dans un territoire qu'il considérait comme ennemis tant qu'il n'en saurais pas plus. Inutile de se faire remarquer par le simple fait de parler un peu trop fort.  
  
Tranquillement pour ne pas faire craquer les lattes du plancher de bois, Harry s'approcha d'un mini-chars d'assaut. Il en avait déjà vu (en beaucoup plus grand ) lorsque les Moldus n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que l'artillerie lourde pour protégé leurs derniers bastions. Il faut dire que les géants et autres créatures étaient plutôt impressionnants à voir à l'?uvre.  
  
Le tank n'était pas très réaliste avec ses pédales qu'on voyait facilement, mais ce n'était pas pour critiquer que Harry l'observait. Il voulais un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Et il en trouva un : Sur le côté du char, gravé près de la roue, Harry pu lire : Dudley.  
  
Il se trouvait donc dans la chambre d'un certain Dudley.  
  
- D'accord, murmura-t-il. Je sais où je me trouve, mais ça ne m'avance pas pour savoir 'Pourquoi je m'y trouve ?'.  
  
Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'?il autour de lui et décida de s'asseoir sur le lit pour réfléchir.  
  
- J'étais en train de manger. Oui, je m'en rappelle, Lucius n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'?il comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je. Lucius ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait le coup. Quant le maître le saura. !  
  
Malheureusement, Harry n'aurait pas du parler aussi fort, car quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des coups frappés rapidement contre la porte et une voix de femme criée :  
  
- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang ! Descend immédiatement !  
  
*Oui, je sais que c'est la description de la chambre de Harry du premier livre, mais on va dire que en 5 ans la chambre a pas trop changer.  
  
« Fin du deuxième chapitre »  
  
Pour avoir la suite : 5 reviews minimum !  
  
= Réponse aux reviews =  
  
Lady Jedusor : Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que je respecte ton idée. Voilà la suite !  
  
Vaness : Et bien voilà la suite ! Au fait, l'idée vient de Lady Jedusor pas de moi. Moi, je fait que brodé une histoire autour !  
  
Rach33 : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait autant que le début !  
  
Miya Black : Destins croisés hein ? Je pourrais mettre ça en attendant de trouver un meilleur titre. En tout cas, voilà la suite !  
  
Angy : Voilà la suite ! T'as pas trop attendu ?  
  
Angel-blue : Tu veux la suite ? Et bien la voilà ! J'espère que je me suis assez dépêché !  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!! 6 pour un chapitre ! J'ai même pas eu ça en 2 chapitre pour mon autre fic ! Merci !  
  
= Sondage =  
  
Préféré vous que Harry soit : a) Méchant toute la fic ?  
b) Méchant au début, puis  
qu'il  
devienne gentil ?  
  
Si vous avez répondu 'b' : a) Parce qu'il tombe en amour ?  
b) Parce qu'il réalise qu'on  
lui a  
toujours mentit sur  
Voldemort ?  
  
Si vous avez répondu 'a' à la question 2, avec qui tombe-t-il  
amoureux ? : a) Hermione ?  
b) Ginny ?  
  
Ça vous énerve tu que je demande 5 reviews minimum pour un  
nouveau chapitre ?  
  
J'ai déjà mon idée de quoi écrire, mais si je vois que mon idée est trop éloigner de ce que vous voulez, je vais la changer.  
  
Si vous avez des idées de titre pour ma fic, hésité pas en me les faire parvenir ! 


	3. Rencontre 1

Titre : Y'en a pas encore ( Je vous promet de me pencher sur le sujet et dans dénicher un quelque par ).  
  
Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi  
  
Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.  
  
ANNONCE : SUITE À UNE MAJORITÉ ÉCRASANTE 5 ET DEMI CONTRE 1 ET DEMI, JE VOUS ANNONCE OFFICIELLEMENT QUE HARRY RESTERA MÉCHANT DURANT TOUTE LA FIC !!!  
  
Il n'y aura aucun spoiler du 5e tome, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne l'ai pas encore lus ( c'est dans ses moments là qu'on veut être bilingue ! ).  
  
Je veux aussi dire que j'écris juste sur le 'méchant' Harry ( celui élevé par les mangemorts ), donc pas besoin de vous demandez si je parle du 'méchant' ou du 'gentil', c'est toujours le méchant.  
  
Et aussi, quand Harry dit 'Père', ben y parle de Voldemort.  
  
Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre !  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. ( Je me demande pourquoi j'écris ça ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous e-x-t-r-è-m-e-m-e-n-t surprit de savoir que les persos HP sont pas à moi, hein ? )  
  
Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons.?  
  
Résumer pour ce chapitre : Harry fait la rencontre des Dursleys et. ( juste une précision : Harry est habiller en robe de sorcier noir )  
  
Chapitre 3 : Rencontre  
  
Il était repéré. Harry détestait être en position de faiblesse.  
  
« Puisque je suis repéré, aussi bien se montrer » songea Harry.  
  
Il s'approcha rapidement de la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour se retrouver face à. rien. La femme devait être parti tout de suite après l'avoir 'prié de descendre'. Elle devait donc être elle-même au rez-de-chaussée. Aussi bien allez voir !  
  
Harry dévala rapidement l'escalier et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit.  
  
Après l'avoir poussé, le jeune sorcier réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine et que trois personnes l'observaient : Une grande femme maigre, un homme gros et moustachu ainsi qu'un jeune garçon d'approximativement 16 ans et qui n'avait rien à envier à l'homme. Tous des Moldus !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans une tenu pareil ? File te changer immédiatement ! fut ce que lui dit l'homme en guise de bonjour.  
  
- Écoute moi bien sale Moldus, je ne reçoit pas d'ordre sur comment m'habiller ! Et puis d'abord, ma tenu est très bien !  
  
- Je te défend de me parler sur ce ton Harry ! Tu.  
  
- Vous savez comment je m'appelle ?  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas, mais le regarda d'une manière très éloquente et qui aurait pu se traduire par : Il est devenu fou ma parole !  
  
- Où sommes nous ? questionna Harry. Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Cette fois si, le Moldus moustachu écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Maintenant, il était persuadé d'avoir élevé un schizophrène ou un psychopathe ou n'importe quel autre dérangé mentaux et ce pendant 15 ans.  
  
Voyant que les Moldus ne semblait pas sur le point de coopéré, le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la personne la plus près de lui et qui ce trouvait à être l'adolescent obèse.  
  
- Je réitère mon interrogation : Où sommes nous ?  
  
Voyant leur enfant ( Harry présumait que l'adolescent était leur enfant ) en danger, la grande femme maigre alla se poster derrière son mari pendant que ce dernier se décidait enfin à répondre au question du sorcier.  
  
- Nous sommes au 4 Priver Drive.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- Je suis ton oncle Vermon, elle c'est ta tante Pétunia et lui c'est ton cousin Dudley. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à ton cousin hein ?  
  
Harry détestait le ton que ce minable Moldus prenait avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il parlait à un enfant de 4 ans. Harry se força tout de même à se calmer ; il avait encore besoin de ses trois Moldus. pour le moment.  
  
Il s'obligea donc à réfléchir : Il n'avait pas fait de voyage dans le temps puisque ces trois Moldus le connaissait. Ce n'était pas non plus un simple portoloin. Il ne connaissait pas de Moldus. D'ailleurs, ils étaient censé avoir tous été exterminé, eux et les Sang-De-Bourbe. Il y avait bien la maigre résistance que les Weasley avaient organisé et qui se cachait on ne sait où, mais Harry ne les avait jamais vu. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule explication et même si elle était totalement farfelus, elle restait plausible ; Une dimension parallèle. Il n'y avait qu'une question qu'il avait à poser pour en être totalement sûr :  
  
- Connaissez-vous Voldemort ?  
  
Ils n'avaient pas le choix de le connaître. Dans son monde, il n'y avait pas un humain qui ne connaissait pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ces Moldus lui répondaient non, ça voudrait dire que son hypothèse était fondé.  
  
- Vol. Vol. Vol de morts ? Un type qui vole des cadavres ?  
  
Décidément, Harry avait visé juste. Il était dans un monde parallèle ou un truc du genre.  
  
- Dit, tenta l'oncle du Harry de cette dimension, maintenant que tu as tes réponses et donc que tu n'as plus besoin de nous, tu peux baisser ta. baguette. Non ?  
  
- Vous avez raison, s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous !  
  
Une lueur de folie traversa son regard pendant qu'il disait cela, mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette. Au contraire, il resserra sa prise dessus.  
  
- Avada.  
  
Toc ! Toc ! Toc !  
  
Toute la famille Dursley regarda en direction du hall. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, les sauvant par la même occasion d'un sort qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais dont ils étaient persuadé que ce ne devait pas faire de bien.  
  
- Toi ! Le gros lard, ordonna Harry, va ouvrir. Et si jamais tu en profite pour t'enfuir, je tue tes parents avant même que tu n'est le temps de faire trois pas.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se plaça derrière la femme pour pouvoir continuer à les menacer de sa baguette sans risquer d'être vu si jamais la personne qui avait cogner entrait dans la cuisine.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dudley se dandina tant qu'il put jusqu'à la porte d'entré qu'il ouvrit pour se retrouver face à un garçon roux qui devait avoir son âge.  
  
« Fin du troisième chapitre »  
  
Vous connaissez la chanson : Il me faut 5 reviews minimum pour la suite !  
  
= Réponses aux reviews =  
  
Lady Jedusor : Contente que tu es aimé mon dernier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plait tout autant ! Merci de suivre ma fic !  
  
Rach33 : Oui, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais tu as le choix : Soit je fais des chapitres cours que je peux écrire en quelques heures et donc j'update plus fréquemment. Soit j'écris de long chapitre et les MAJ se font aux 2 semaines minimum. Personnellement, je préfère les chapitres courts. J'espère que la suite te plait autant ( le chapitre est plus long que le dernier ). Merci de suivre ma fic !  
  
Vaness : Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic ! Voilà la suite ! Merci de suivre ma fic !  
  
Miya Black : Tu vas être contente, y'aura pas de Harry/Hermione ni de Harry/Ginny. Les autres reviewers ont voté à l'unanimité ( ou presque ) pour que Harry reste méchant toute la fic ! Pour les reviews, je vais continuer à demander 5 review ( après tout, ça marche très bien ;) ). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait autant ! Merci de suivre ma fic !  
  
Angy : Je sais que mon dernier chapitre était court, mais c'était juste pour introduire Harry dans la nouvelle dimension. Ce chapitre si est un peu plus long ! Merci de suivre ma fic !  
  
Pascal : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Mais pour le sondage, j'ai eu 5 reviews pour que Harry soit méchant, 1 review pour que ce soit moi qui choisisse et 1 autre review ( de toi ) pour que Harry devienne gentil. La majorité l'emporte !  
  
Angel-Blue : Une confrontation entre les deux Harry ? Mmmm. Techniquement, c'était pas dans le défi. Et puis, l'autre Harry est. Ha non, pour le savoir, lis le reste de ma fic ( oui, je sais, je suis chienne ) ! À moins que. Je vais réfléchir à la question.  
  
Merci à tous de suivre ma fic !  
  
Et si vous avez une idée de titre pour ma fic, vous gênez surtout pas ! 


	4. Rencontre 2

Titre : Bon et bien, j'ai pas trouvé de titre, alors à moins que je n'ai une illumination divine ( ou une bonne idée d'un reviewer ), le titre restera le même.  
  
Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi  
  
Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.  
  
Il n'y aura aucun spoiler du 5e tome, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne l'ai pas encore lus ( c'est dans ses moments là qu'on veut être bilingue ! ).  
  
Je veux aussi dire que j'écris juste sur le 'méchant' Harry ( celui élevé par les mangemorts ), donc pas besoin de vous demandez si je parle du 'méchant' ou du 'gentil', c'est toujours le méchant.  
  
Et aussi, quand Harry dit 'Père', ben y parle de Voldemort.  
  
Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre ! ( y'a aussi deux p'tites questions que je me pose, alors si vous voulez y répondre. )  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. ( Pourquoi je suis obliger d'écrire ça à chaque chapitre ? Si au chapitre 3 les persos ne m'appartenaient pas, je vois pas pourquoi au chapitre 4 ils m'appartiendraient plus !)  
  
Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons.?  
  
Résumer pour ce chapitre : Harry fait la rencontre des Weasley et.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Rencontre 2  
  
Dudley se dandina rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine et bégaya :  
  
- Ha. Harry. Ce. c'est ton. ton. ton ami.  
  
- Mon ami ?  
  
Au moment ou Harry disait ces mots, un garçon roux qui devait lui aussi avoir 16 ans entra dans la cuisine. Il fut rapidement rejoint par deux autre garçons roux totalement identiques ainsi qu'un homme lui aussi roux. Ils devaient, sans aucun doutes possibles, appartenir à la même famille.  
  
- Salut Harry ! Comment ça v. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
  
Rapidement, Harry évalua la situation. Soit il disait la vérité au risque de passé pour un fou et de se faire enfermé sans aucuns moyens de retourné dans son monde, soit il jouait le jeu et trouvait subtilement un moyen de rentrer chez lui.  
  
- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. J'était en train de parlé avec. eee. avec tante Pétunia de. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait manger pour déjeuner.  
  
Le plus jeune des roux, celui en format unique, fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'était pas très convaincu.  
  
Tout en se maudissant d'avoir trouvé une raison aussi stupide, Harry, d'un mouvement discret, cacha sa baguette magique dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir des sorciers en face de lui.  
  
« Voyons, tu es ridicule, lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Si ce ne sont pas des sorciers, comment ce fait-il que l'homme porte une robe de sorcier ? »  
  
Effectivement, la voix avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour crié haut et fort : Je suis Harry Potter, le mangemort préféré de Lord Voldemort et je viens d'une dimension parallèle !  
  
« En plus, songea Harry, si je les tus immédiatement, je pourrais le regretter. Pas que ça me face de la peine ( loin de là ), mais ils peuvent m'être grandement utile. »  
  
- Alors, dit l'un des jumeaux pour couper le silence qui s'était installé. Où sont tes affaires ? À la même place que d'habitude ?  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ta quand même pas oublier que tu pouvais passer toutes les vacances chez nous ? répondit le garçon qui avait été le premier en entré dans la cuisine. À moins que Coq ne se soit pas rendu ? À celui la, attend un peu que je lui mette la main dessus.  
  
- Euh. Oui, mes affaires sont. Euh. À la même place que d'habitude ! Vous n'avez pas oublier où c'est j'espère ? dit le Survivant, toujours avec le même sourire forcé, en espérant que l'autre Harry avait effectivement fait ses baguages avant 'l'échange'.  
  
- On y va, dirent en c?ur les jumeaux pendant qu'ils partaient vers l'escalier.  
  
L'homme roux, ne savait apparemment pas où se mettre. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait distraitement autour de lui et son regard s'arrêtait parfois sur des objets Moldus, mais il prenait un grand soin à ne pas y toucher.  
  
L'adolescent roux qui était rester dans la cuisine lui, continuait à froncer les sourcils en détaillant Harry de la tête au pied.  
  
- Dit moi Harry. Je croyait que tes M. tes tuteurs ne voulais pas que tu t'habille en robe de sorcier ?  
  
- Ben. heu. À tien tes frères reviennent !  
  
En effet, les deux jumeaux étaient en train de redescendre l'escalier en portant la lourde valise que Harry avait remarquer dans la chambre de Dudley*.  
  
- Bon et bien on va y aller par la poudre de cheminette, s'exclama l'adulte roux. Non, ne vous inquiété pas monsieur et madame Dursley. Vous pouvez même rester ici ! Je vous promet que je ne briserai rien !  
  
Les deux 'tuteurs' de Harry acquiescèrent vivement de la tête et montèrent rapidement, avec leur fils, les escaliers. Au 1er étage, on entendit une porte claquer.  
  
- Je ne suis quand même pas si effrayant que ça ? demanda le père des trois garçons roux qui lui répondirent par un grand sourire.  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon pendant que ses fils et Harry le suivait.  
  
Rendu dans la pièce, l'adulte déplaça la cheminée artificiel d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis il fit apparaître un grand feu et dit à Harry, en tendant un sac de petite poudre :  
  
- Tu veux y aller le premier ?  
  
- Euh. Et bien. Je crois que ce serait mieux si les jumeaux passaient les premiers. Après tout, c'est eu qui traînent la valise !  
  
Harry n'allait quand même pas leur avouer qu'il ne savait pas le nom de leur demeure.  
  
Les jumeaux firent signe qu'ils y allaient. L'un d'eux lança de la poudre de cheminette qu'il avait prit dans le petit sac de son père, dans le feu puis, il aida son frère à entré dans la cheminée avec la valise. Ce dernier dit bien fort et clairement : Le Terrier !  
  
C'était donc au Terrier qu'ils allaient. Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque par.  
  
Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Harry et l'adulte, ce dernier lui tendit le sachet de poudre de cheminette en lu disant :  
  
- Vas y, je vais replacer l'autre cheminée derrière toi, puis je rentrerai en transplanant.  
  
« Eurk ! Ça me donne envie de vomir toute cette gentillesse ! » pensa Harry, mais il saisit tout de même une poigné de poudre qu'il lança dans les flammes. Puis, il s'engouffra dans l'étroite cheminée et cria :  
  
- Le Terrier  
  
Tout en songeant que c'était vraiment idiot ce moyen de transport :  
  
« Pourquoi je peux pas transplaner moi aussi ? Depuis le temps que je sais le faire ! »  
  
Mais, il se rappelait que, dans son monde, il y avait eu une loi concernant l'âge que devait avoir les transplaneurs. 'Avait eu' était les bons mots puisqu'il ne restait rien d'autre du ministère qu'un tas de cendre. Probablement qu'il y avait une loi semblable ici.  
  
Harry arrêta ses réflexion, car il se sentait commencer a tourné sur lui- même.  
  
« Fin du quatrième chapitre »  
  
*Je sais pas si vous vous en rappelé, mais Harry pense qu'il a atterrit dans la chambre de Dudley.  
  
Si vous voulez le prochain chapitre, je demande 5 review ! ( je crois que vous commencer à vous y faire )  
  
Et je m'excuse d'avance pour le prochain chapitre qui s'annonce rON. Zzz. rON. Zzz ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ). En fait, il s'annonce comme ça pour le début, car la fin. * sourire sadique * J'imagine aisément les reviews que vous allez me laisser pour le chapitre 5 ( niark, niark, niark ).  
  
Je m'excuse aussi, parce que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas demain, mais dans 2 jours ( À cause d'un règlement stupide que mes parents ont instauré ).  
  
Bon assez de bla-bla, place à la :  
  
= Réponses aux reviews =  
  
Tout d'abord : MERCI !!! 23 reviews pour seulement 3 chapitres !!! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment contente !!! MERCI !!!  
  
Lady Jedusor : Désolé, mais Harry n'a pas tuer Ron ( enfin pas tout de suite ( niark, niark, niark )). En tout cas, merci de suivre ma fic ! Et voilà la suite !  
  
Angel-blue : Ta suggestion ne me pose pas de problème. Je suis même en train d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais je ne te promet rien. Merci de suivre ma fic et voilà la suite !  
  
Cerendy Potter : Merci pour ton review, voilà la suite !  
  
Rach33 : Oui, effectivement mon dernier chapitre était plus long que le deuxième. Celui-ci aussi est 'long'. Je m'excuse aussi d'avance, parce que le 5e chapitre lui ne s'annonce pas vraiment long. Et voilà la suite ! Ta pas trop attendu ? P.S. Merci de suivre ma fic !  
  
Pimousse fraise : J'adore ton nom ! Merci pour ton review et voilà la suite !  
  
Vaness : Effectivement, ce n'était pas Sirius. Mais un peu plus loin dans la fic, il risque d'apparaître, mais 'chut !' c'est un secret ( lol ). Merci de suivre ma fic ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Miya Black : Contente que ça te plaise. Même si moi je suis un peu déçu. Je trouve que mon Harry n'est pas assez méchant ! Tu en pense quoi ? Merci de suivre ma fic et voilà la suite !  
  
Elava : Voilà la suite ! Le chantage à la review t'énerve ? Pourtant ça marche !!! Juste pour le chapitre 3, j'ai eu 8 reviews !!! Et en tout, j'en ai eu 23 !!! 23 reviews pour 3 chapitres !!! Je suis toute contente !!!  
  
Merci pour tous vos reviews !!!  
  
= Deux questions que je me pose =  
  
- Trouvez-vous que mon Harry est trop gentil ( ou pas assez méchant, on peut dire les 2 ) ? Moi, je pense que oui, mais je veux vos avis !!!  
  
- Est-ce que vous tenez à ce que j'écrive juste le point de vue de Harry ? Et si vous voulez un autre PDV, lequel voulez-vous ? 


	5. Découverte

Titre : Réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor  
  
Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi  
  
Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.  
  
Bon ben j'ai décidé de faire du ménage dans mes 'notes de l'auteur'. Donc : ( juste 1 truc pour ce chapitre )  
  
- N'oubliez pas que Harry a été élevé comme un mangemort. Donc, il n'est pas des plus civilisée et il a la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.  
  
Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre !  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. ( Et oui encore et toujours. )  
  
Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons.?  
  
Résumer pour ce chapitre : On est au Terrier et. Euh. Y ce passe pas grand chose si ce n'est que Harry est très bizarre ( selon les Weasley, parce que Harry lui se trouve tout à fait normal ).  
  
Chapitre 5 : Découverte  
  
Harry voyait des cheminées défiler devant ses yeux à une allure folle. Alors qu'il croyait être sur le point de vomir, il se sentit ralentir pour finir par. S'écraser lamentablement sur un plancher en bois, couvert de poussière et brisant ses lunettes du même coup.  
  
- Bordel de merde de truc à la con !!!  
  
- Harry ! s'indigna une adolescente au cheveux particulièrement emmêlé.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Surveille ton langage ! Heureusement que madame Weasley est à la cuisine, sinon elle aurait été particulièrement déçu !  
  
- Arrête je vais pleurer, répondit sarcastiquement le survivant. Et puis, pour ton information, je suis pas. J'ai très mal dormit !  
  
Harry se frappa mentalement. Il avait faillit dire : Je suis pas le Harry que tu connais et je parle comme je veux ! Ce qui aurait inévitablement conduit à de longue explications. Heureusement, il s'était rattrapé à temps avec une excuse bidon.  
  
Son petit excès de colère lui avait tout de même apprit deux choses. La première était que la famille de roux se nommait Weasley. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus que les prénoms. La deuxième chose importante qu'il venait d'apprendre, était que le Harry de ce monde était un petit garçon bien élevé qui surveille son langage et qui est polie avec tout le monde.  
  
« Je me fais honte » songea Harry alors qu'il remuait ses pensée et que cinq adolescent le dévisageaient.  
  
« - Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? »  
  
Ça c'est ce qu'il aurait dit en temps normal, mais il se ravisa en songeant que l'autre Harry était un petit garçon sage qui ne se serait jamais risqué à dire 'une telle ignominie' !  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa pendant lequel l'adolescent aux cheveux noir répara ses lunettes, se dépoussiéra et observa la 'pièce' dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui devait être le salon.  
  
Le mot le plus convenable que Harry trouva pour décrire la maison fut : Taudis ! La demeure de la famille Weasley n'avait rien à voir avec les lieux où Harry était habitué à vivre. Le cartier général de son maître était un véritable palais et n'avait rien de comparable avec ce. cette 'maison'.  
  
Le silence fut brisé par un 'pop' indiquant que monsieur Weasley était revenu. Puis une petite femme ronde ( sûrement madame Weasley, pensa Harry ) entra dans le 'salon'.  
  
- Harry ! Mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras au point de presque l'étouffer.  
  
Harry marmonna un vague : Mal dormi. En espérant que la femme allait le lâcher, mais ce fut pire.  
  
- Tu as mal dormi ? Mon pauvre enfant ! C'est vrai, regarde toi : Tu es tout pâle ! Je ne connaît qu'un seul bon moyen pour te redonner de l'énergie : Un bon repas et ensuite, dodo !  
  
« Et on voit que tu appliques souvent tes propres conseils » songea Harry en détallait de regard la femme qui avait fini par le lâcher et qui avait bien besoin de perdre quelques kilos.  
  
Harry n'ut pas le temps de remuer d'avantage ses pensées, car madame Weasley, avant même d'avoir une réponse, le poussait jusqu'à la cuisine où une montagne ( ou presque ) de nourriture les attendait.  
  
Harry s'assit à une des chaises et commença à manger. Il fut rapidement rejoint par deux adolescentes ( une rousse et une brune ), quatre adolescents ( tous roux ) ainsi que les deux adultes de la maison ( madame et monsieur Weasley ).  
  
Le repas se passa 'normalement' : Le garçon roux qui l'avait dévisagé chez les Dursley le dévisageait toujours ( ce qui commençait à énerver grandement Harry ). Harry réussit à apprendre le nom de presque tous les Weasley ( presque parce qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler lequel des jumeaux était George et lequel était Fred ) ainsi que celui de la jeune fille brune : Hermione Granger. Et madame Weasley l'obligea à manger 3 assiettes pleines avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de table.  
  
Après le repas, Harry se précipita dans la chambre où il dormirait ( la chambre de Ron ). Il savait où elle était, car Ron et lui avait monter ses bagages un peu avant le dessert.  
  
Une fois dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas que madame Weasley avait installé en guise de lit.  
  
- Non d'une griffe de dragon ! De tous les mondes possible, il a fallut que je tombe dans celui où ''je'' suis un parfait imbécile ! Et en plus, voilà que je me met à parler tout seul !  
  
« Bon ben pendant que je suis tout seul, aussi bien en profité pour me renseigner sur ce monde. » songea Harry. Il se leva puis ouvrit en grand 'sa' malle à la recherche d'un livre d'histoire.  
  
Il fini par en dénicher un nommé : Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac.  
  
Alors qu'il allait s'installer sur le lit improvisé pour commencer sa lecture, une douleur lui traversa le bras gauche. Harry remonta donc sa manche pour regarder la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle était noire, signe que Voldemort l'appelait. Le Voldemort de quel monde, ça il n'en était pas sûr ( il s'avait qu'il y en avait un ici aussi, puisque monsieur Weasley en avait parlé sur l'heure du dînée ( au grand désespoir de son fils nommé Percy qui semblait croire que c'était une fable )). Est-ce que le lien qui l'unissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres fonctionnait même à travers les univers parallèles ?  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas y aller : Si c'était le Voldemort d'ici, il n'avait aucune idée de où les mangemorts se réunissaient. Si c'était le Voldemort de son monde, il était coincé ici et ne pouvait pas y aller.  
  
Pendant que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ron dont le regard se posa inévitablement sur la Marque sombre qui brillait sur le bras de Harry.  
  
« Fin du cinquième chapitre »  
  
Oulà ! Je sens que y va y avoir une coupe de personne pas très contente que je finisse un chapitre comme ça ! Je vous avait prévenu que la fin de mon chapitre était rageante !  
  
Mais, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. * sourire sadique * Je veux 5 reviews !!! ( comme d'habitude quoi ! )  
  
= Réponses aux reviews =  
  
Alors là, j'en reviens pas. 12 REVIEWS !!! * saute partout en criant : YOUPI ! YOUPI ! YOUPI ! * Je disait donc : J'ai eu douze reviews pour mon chapitre 4 !!! C'EST FANTASTIQUE ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !  
  
Lady Jedusor : Mon Harry ( c'est l'fun de dire ça ) est un peu plus méchant dans ce chapitre et il le deviendra encore plus au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. C'est vrai que pour le transplanage, il aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où ( j'y avais même pas pensé ! lol ! ). En tout cas, chui contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant !  
  
Angy : La plus longue review que j'ai eu jusqu'ici ! Qu'est-ce que les Dursley ont contre la tenu de Harry ? Ben tu sais, les Durley et les trucs de sorcier. ça fait 2 ! Je paris qu'ils auraient préféré voir Harry tout nu plutôt que en robe de sorcier ! Et non, les Dursleys ne mourront pas. Mais tu sais, on meurt tous un jour. En fait, si Harry sort la vérité, c'est plus à St-Mangouste qu'il risque de se retrouver, pas à Azkaban ( sauf s'il tue les médicomages. lol !). Et oui, il est plutôt puissant mon Harry ( lol ! Ça fait tout drôle d'écrire ça ! MON Harry ! lol ). Et oui, moi aussi je le trouve plutôt convainquant MON Harry ( c'est fou comme j'aime écrire ça ! ). En fait, il n'aura pas besoin de menacer qui que ce soit pour avoir 'les grandes lignes de cette dimention', il va juste. ( tu t'attendait quant même pas à ce que je te le dise ! lol ! Va falloir que tu continu à lire ma fic ! ( oui ! oui ! Je le sais : Je suis chienne )) Merci d'avoir répondu à mes deux questions ! Tes réponses englobes assez bien ce que les autres qui ont répondu mon dit ( enfin, écrient ). Ouais, moi aussi mes parents disent que je joue trop à l'ordi. Résultat : Un jour par semaine, c'est pas d'ordi pour toute la famille ( mes parents vont jusqu'à cacher la souris ) ! Chui contente que ma fic te plaise !  
  
Miya Black : Ben, pour Voldemort, j'ai pas prévu qu'il rentre en scène avant un p'tit moment. Mais bon, ma fic est pas toute décidé encore ( chui même pas sûr si je vais faire toute l'année à Poudlard ou si Harry va retourné 'chez lui' avant. Et ça c'est s'il retourne chez lui. Niark ! Niark ! Niark !). Et puis voilà la suite !  
  
Vaness : Le point de vue de Dumbledore ? Je n'y avait même pas pensé ! Enfin, peut-être. Chui contente que t'aime toujours ma fic et voilà la suite !  
  
Elava : Tu le trouve juste méchant correct ? Ben tu vas être un peu déçu, parce que c'est prévu qu'il devienne encore plus méchant ( Niark ! Niark ! Niark ! ) ! Et pour les PDV, ben pour l'instant ça va être juste lui de Harry ( mais je dit bien : Pour l'intant ), mais je vais peut-être changer d'avis. Enfin, je sais pas trop.  
  
Pimousse Fraise ( x2 ) : Trop court ? Mais vois le bon côté des choses : Plus il est court, plus la mise à jour vient vite ! Que l'autre Harry meurt ? Ben c'était pas prévu. De toute façon, j'écrit juste sur le 'méchant' Harry. Alors à moins que je décide de ramener le Harry 'gentil', il mourra pas. Contente que ma fic te plaise ! P.S. J'aime toujours autant ton pseudo !  
  
Sirria : Tu trouves que Harry est beaucoup trop gentil ? T'inquiète pas, dans les chapitres à venir, il devient de plus en plus méchant !  
  
Cerendy Potter : T'inquiète, Harry devient de plus en plus méchant dans les chapitres à venir ! Pour répondre à tes questions : Est-ce qu'on va 'voir' le Harry gentil ? Et bien. On le verra pas dans le monde du 'méchant' Harry, mais ça c'est si on le voit ! C'est pas encore vraiment claire, net et précis dans ma tête, alors : Peut-être ! Est-ce que les 2 Harry vont se rencontrer ? Et bien. Si le Harry gentil se ramène, c'est à peu près certain qu'il va y avoir une 'confrontation'. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas encore sûr ! Sinon, chui contente que t'aime ma fic ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Angel-blue : Te faire soigner ? Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je suis folle, mais moi je me fit à ce dicton : La folle qui sais qu'est folle, est moins folle que la folle qui sais pas qu'est folle ! ( c'est le seul truc que j'ai retenu de mon cours de E.M.R.C. ). Et celui-ci : Je suis ce que je suis et si tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ( la maxime des F.C.Z.E.S.J.C. ) ! Donc ( en clair ), ce que je te dit : C'est reste comme tu es, peu importe l'opinion des autres ! Pour en revenir à ma fic : T'inquiète, Harry devient plus méchant dans les autres chapitres ( notamment celui-ci ). Pour les PDV : Je vais peut-être prendre celui d'Hermione pour le chapitre 7. Mais c'est pas sûr étant donné que je sais même pas encore ce qui va ce passé dans le chapitre 7 ! Voilà la suite ! ( Ta pas trop attendu j'espère ! ) Chui contente que ma fic te plaise !  
  
Kyara : Tien qqun de nouveau ! C'est original ? Merci ( Tu devrais le dire à Lady Jedusor, c'est de elle que viens l'idée originale, moi j'ai fait que broder autour ) ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Chen : Ta probablement raison pour les PDV. En tout cas, je vais voir. Et t'inquiète pas, Harry va devenir plus méchant dans les autres chapitres !  
  
YAOU ! 2 pages Word en Verdana 12 juste pour la réponse aux reviews ! Mais c'est compréhensible, puisque J'AI REÇU 12 REVIEWS JUSTE POUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ( s'cuser, j'en reviens toujours pas ! ) !!!  
  
Encore merci !  
  
P.S. La suite est déjà écrite ( sur papier ), il ne me manque plus que mes 5 reviews et vous l'aurez ( Comment ça du chantage ? Qui, moi ? lol ! ) !  
  
P.S.S. ( ou P.P.S. je me rappelle pu ) Y'a tu qqun qui pourrait m'expliquer les abréviations de madame pi de monsieur ? Chu toute fucker avec les M, Mme, Mr, Mrs. Pi ça me tente po vraiment d'écrire à chaque fois madame ou monsieur au complet. En tout cas, merci d'avance à celui ou celle qui aura la patience de me l'expliquer ! 


	6. Explications

Titre : Réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor

Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi

Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.

Bon, comme vous avez sûrement remarquer, ff.net a arrêter de marcher pendant 2 jours... Résultat : J'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre avant... Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il est là !!!

Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre !

Disclamer : Pas à moi. À JKR. (Nonnnn ! Sans blagues !?! ( ça ce veux sarcastique ))

Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons…?

Résumer pour ce chapitre : Euh... Lisez et vous verrez !

Chapitre 6 : Explication et...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'exclama Ron 

- Rien, répondit calmement Harry, le visage vide de toutes expressions, en couvrant son bras.

- Harry, c'est la Marque des Ténèbres !

- Pourquoi tu me l'a demandé si tu le savais déjà ?

- Mais… Harry, comment… Quand à tu eu cette… Ce truc ?

Bien que le Survivant essayait de conserver un visage impavide, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix ; il devait dire la vérité…

- D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, je l'ai toujours eu.

- Quoi ? Mais… Non, j'ai déjà vu ton bras… et tu… tu n'as jamais eu ce… ce truc !

- Écoute Ron… Je ne suis pas Harry. Enfin si, je suis Harry, mais pas le Harry que tu connais.

- Quoi ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

- Ron… Je viens d'un monde parallèle.

Un drôle d'air se peignit sur le visage du garçon roux… Un mélange de scepticisme et de profonde réflexion… Harry était très fière de l'effet qu'avait produit cette simple phrase.

- Un monde parallèle hein ? ( Harry fit un bref signe affirmatif ) Tu t'es ligué avec les jumeaux pour me faire une blague c'est ça ?

- Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de jouer de stupides plaisanteries avec tes deux crétins de frères !

- C'est vrai que, en te regardant agir de la sorte, mon instinct affirme que le fait que tu ne sois pas le Harry d'ici expliquerait ta drôle d'attitude. Mais ma raison, elle, me dit que les voyages entre des soi disant mondes parallèles, ça ne ce peut pas !

- Alors, non seulement t'es ennuyant, mais en plus t'es schizophrène ?

Ron fronça les sourcils sous l'insulte et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : Je crois que je vais faire plus souvent confiance à mon instinct…

Puis, il regarda Harry dans les yeux, son visage était maintenant empreint d'une profonde inquiétude.

- Et le vrai Harry, il est où ?

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas un 'faux' Harry. Deuxièmement, le… 'vrai' Harry… ( un sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit )… je l'ai tué !

Les yeux du jeune Weasley s'agrandirent de… surprise ? Non, le mot ne convenait pas… d'effarement ? Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux ! Les yeux du jeune Weasley s'agrandirent d'effarement sous le coup de la nouvelle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry éclata de rire.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu résisté ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Comme si j'avais pu me tuer moi même !

Ron se renfrogna. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- En plus, d'après un livre que j'ai lu, continua Harry, il est impossible que deux personnes complètement identiques physiologiquement se retrouvent dans un même monde. Je m'explique : Si tu décidait d'aller dans un monde parallèle, le mien par exemple. Et bien ton double de là bas, à supposé qu'il y en ai un, prendrait ta place ici. Donc, le 'vrai' Harry doit être dans mon monde avec… Non d'un œil de Basilic !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

- Et bien dans mon monde, je suis un mangemort. Et juste par ta réaction de tout à l'heure, le Harry d'ici ne doit pas l'être… S'il me démolit ma réputation, je te jure que c'est moi qui le démolis !

- Et… Il est comment ton monde ? demanda Ron qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet de la soi disant réputation d'un Harry mangemort.

- Cent fois mieux qu'ici !

- Mais encore ?

- Et bien… Il n'y a plus un seul moldus ou un seul sang-de-bourbe dans toute l'Europe ! Oh bien sûr, il y a une petite résistance, mais rien de bien grave. D'ici quelques mois, on devrait réussir à s'en débarrasser…

- S'en débarrasser ? Tu veux dire les… les tuer ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons, répondit sarcastiquement Harry. On va les invité à faire un party pyjamas, ensuite on va tous se prendre par la main et on va improviser une jolie petite ronde pendant que Voldemort va nous chanter des chansons de feu de camp !

- Très drôle ! Je suis sérieux là !

- Mais moi aussi mon très cher Weasley, rétorqua l'adolescent au cheveux noir, toujours avec le même sarcasme dans la voix.

- Non, sérieusement ; Est-ce que tu as déjà…

- Déjà quoi ?

- Non, parce que tu sais, en tant que mangemort…

- T'as fini de tourné autour du pot ?

- Tuer des innocents, termina Ron d'une petite voix. Comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

- Si j'ai déjà tué des innocents ? Tu parles des innocents qui ont créé la bombe nucléaire ? Des innocents qui ont réussit à faire deux guerres mondiales en l'espace de moins de cinquante ans ? Des innocents qui sont capables de tuer de sang froid leur voisin sans aucune raison autre que l'argent ? Des innocents qui n'ont pas hésité à brûler, pendre et estropier leurs semblables et tout ça par simple peur de la sorcellerie ? C'est de ces innocents là que tu parles Ronald Weasley ?

- Parce que tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui et ses fidèles sont mieux peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis que nous étions mieux, mais une chose est certaine : Nous ne sommes pas pire !

- T'es complètement malade !?!

- Malade ? Non... moi je ne suis pas malade, répondit Harry en sortant lentement sa baguette de sa poche et en la pointant sur Ron.

- Quoi ? Hein ? Minute, qu'est-ce que ta l'intention de faire avec ça ?

- Écoute, si on découvre qui je suis, y'a 99,9 % des chances pour qu'on m'enferme. Il ne faudrait pas que tu vende la mèche !

- Attend ! Tu veux retourner chez toi non ? Ça tombe bien, moi je veux que le v... l'autre Harry revienne. On a qu'à faire équipe pour... Euh... Pour trouver une solution ! Et puis, tu peux pas me tuer !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Si tu me tus, ils vont retrouver un corps. Et ils vont t'enfermer. Le... L'autre Harry, lui, ne m'aurait jamais tué !

- J'y avais déjà pensé tu sais... Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais te tuer, quand un simple oubliette suffit ?

- Non, mais attend ! Je peux t'être utile ! Je peux... Heu... T'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur notre monde !

- Je peux apprendre votre histoire dans les livre d'histoire !

- Oui... Mais tu ne sauras pas comment se comporte Harry ! Enfin... L'autre Harry !

- Tu marque un point, fit Harry en baissant sa baguette. Mais attention ! Si jamais tu me balance, tu sera mort avant même de dire ouf !

« Fin du sixième chapitre »

Alors là, j'ai un problème... Je suis complètement en manque d'imagination pour le chapitre 7 ! Ça fait une semaine que j'y réfléchis, mais rien... Donc, le chapitre 7 risque d'être ennuyeux à souhait. Et ça, c'a va être quand je vais le poster... Mais je vous promet d'essayer de l'envoyer dans les 2 ou 3 jours maximum. Au pire, il va être merdique, pi il va juste servir de transition. En tout cas, je verrai...

Sinon, vous connaissez la chanson : 5 reviews !!!

= Réponses aux reviews =

Rach33 : Et oui, le chapitre 5 se termine en queue de poisson... Mais je vous avais prévenu dans le chapitre 4 ! Pour répondre à tes questions : Harry ira-t-il rejoindre Voldemort ? Et bien... Pour que Harry le rejoigne, il faudrait d'abord qu'il sache où il est ! Parce que dans son monde, Voldemort n'a pas besoin de se cacher, alors il est très facile à trouver. Mais dans ce monde-ci, Voldemort se cache on ne sait trop où... En tout cas, j'ai deux scénarios de prévu dans ma tête. Avec l'évolution de ma fic, on verra ! Comment réagira Ron ? Ben... Je pense que tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes explications, je crois que je commence à comprendre...

Lady Jedusor : Chui contente que t'aime toujours ma fic ! Ron va se taire, t'inquiète. Moi, je l'imagine plutôt pissou, alors il va se taire ! Tu pars en vacances où ?

Pimousse fraise : Merci pour tes explications ! Je connais déjà le site de lapatate.com, mais à chaque fois que j'y va, mon ordi bug ou je ne sais trop quoi... Fait que j'ai jamais pu écouter la p'tite chanson... snif... snif...

Chen : Voilà la suite !!! Merci de m'avoir éclairé sur madame, monsieur... ( avec tous ces 'm', on s'y perd ! )

Vaness : Ben... Y'a pas eu de carnage. Mais, moi, je l'aime bien ce chapitre. Je trouve que mon Harry est plutôt méchant ( niark, niark, niark ! ). Voilà la suite !

Miya Black : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je m'attendais à ce genre de review... Finalement, il lui fera pas grand chose à Ron ( à pars une belle frousse )... Enfin, pas tout de suite ! Y faut comprendre que tant que Ron peut être utile, Harry va le laisser vivre. Mais je dis bien : tant que Ron peut être utile ( y'a intérêt à se tenir à carreau ! )...

Cerendy Potter : LOL !!! Oui, ça doit à peu près être ça la face de Ron...

Angel-blue : Oui, moi aussi je commence à trouver que mon Harry est méchant ( mais j'aime ça * sourire machiavélique * ) ! Voilà la suite !!!

Kyzara : Oui, je suis cruelle... Je ne le ni pas... Mais voilà la suite ( et c'est pas ma faute si elle a 3 jours de retard, c'est à cause de ff.net ) ! Pleure po !!!

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la patience de m'expliquer les abréviations de Mme, M, Mr, Mrs.

Merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un p'tit review et aussi à ceux qui lise, mais qui ne review pas ( si y'en a ).

Prochain chapitre, dans 3 jours maximum... ( Va falloir que je me creuse les méninges... )


	7. Lettre de Sirius

Titre : Réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor

Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi

Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.

Oui, bon... Je sais ! Je suis en retard. J'avais promit que ce chapitre viendrait dans maximum 3 jours et c'a fait 6 jours... Mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour ce chapitre. Jusqu'à avant hier ( à 1:48 du matin exactement ( ça peut servir d'avoir des insomnies )) où j'ai eu un éclaire de génie ( pas vraiment pour ce chapitre, mais pour les 2 qui vont suivre ). Pourquoi j'ai mit 4 jours pour l'écrire ? Ben... Heu... #^_^# fallait que je l'écrive et euh... * se sauve en courrant avant que les lecteurs ne l'étripe *

* Reviens tranquillement les mains en l'air en brandissant un drapeau blanc * J'ai pas tout à fait fini : Ce chapitre sert de transition et je sais, il est TRÈS court... ! Mais, grâce à mon éclaire de génie ( oui, je sais, ça fait pas mal prétentieux, mais c'est très glorifiant ^___^ ), j'ai des idées pour les 3 prochains chapitre minimum ! Je crois même avoir eu une idée sur comment terminer ma fic ( au alentours de 2:25 du matin ( pas la fin de ma fic, mais mon idée ))... Mais c'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête...

En tout cas, je vais pas vous déblatérer ma vie plus longtemps. Le chapitre 7 est là et c'est ça l'important !

Petit point à noté, je sais pas trop quand Harry commence ses vacances, donc on va dire que c'est le 25 juin. Donc, il a 2 mois et 5 jours de vacances... Et aussi, je met désormais 'Mme' pour 'madame' et 'M' pour 'monsieur' ( merci à ceux qui m'ont expliqué !!! ).

Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre !

Disclamer : J'ai quelque chose à avoué... Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Si ! Si ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Il appartiennent tous à JKR. ( vous êtes surpris hein ? lol )

Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons...?

Résumer pour ce chapitre : Lettre de Sirius ( je crois que le titre est assez équivoque... ).

Chapitre 7 : Lettre de Sirius

La semaine qui suivit la petite discutions entre Ron et Harry, se passa sans événement notoires. Ron essayait désespérément de ne pas rester seul dans la même pièce que Harry. Hermione ne cessait de froncer les sourcils en commentant l'étrange comportement du Survivant. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre silencieusement de tout ce qu'il apprenait sur ce monde... La routine quoi !

Jusqu'au 7 juillet...

Toute la famille Weasley plus Hermione et Harry étaient en train de petit déjeuner* quand une chouette blanche comme la neige, une lettre accroché à la patte, s'engouffra par la fenêtre de la salle à manger pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Tien ! C'est Hedwige, ta chouette Harry ! s'exclama Ron en regardant Harry avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne devait pas embrocher l'oiseau.

- Euh... Tien elle a une lettre ! Je vais aller voir si les nouvelles sont bonnes ! s'écria Harry, trop content d'avoir un prétexte pour sortir de table ( Mme Weasley essayait de le convaincre d'avaler un quatrième assiettée de crêpes et Harry, grandement énervé, se retenait à grand peines de ne pas lui faire payé ses 'bonnes intentions' ).

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta précipitamment la table, 'sa' chouette toujours sur l'épaule, et couru se réfugier dans la chambre de Ron, où il fut rapidement rejoint par ce dernier et la Sang-De-Bourbre d'Hermione.

- Ce sont des nouvelles de Sniffle ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Sniffle ? Harry n'avait pas put retenir son exclamation d'incrédulité devant un nom aussi ridicule.

- Ton parrain, souffla Ron du bout des lèvres ( il se trouvait derrière Hermione, cette dernière ne l'entendit donc pas ).

- Oh ! Sniffle ! Désolé, j'avais oublier... Euh... J'ai mal dormis !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien pendant que Harry décachetait sa lettre.

- Dit Hermione, interrogea Harry avant d'avoir déplié 'sa' lettre, est-ce que tu...

Mais il s'interrompit, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur comment faire sortir la jeune femme de la chambre. Cependant, Harry devait absolument se renseigner un peu sur 'son parrain' avant de laisser échapper quelque chose de louche.

- Il faut que je dise quelque chose à Ron. En privé.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils ( décidément, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, songea Harry ), mais quitta tout de même la pièce non sans avoir lâché un vague « Très bien » indigné.

Alors que Harry allait posé quelques questions à Ron, M. Weasley les appela de la cuisine et le rouquin se dépêcha de se carapater, apparemment soulagé.

- Toi le rouquin, attend un peu que je trouve le moyen de revenir chez moi... siffla Harry avant de descendre lui aussi à la cuisine.

Une fois que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, M. Weasley, Fred et George furent tous réuni dans la cuisine, M. Weasley leur annonça, un grand sourire accroché au lèvres :

- Regardez ce que j'ai réussi à décoté !

Et il sortit 7 billets de l'une de ses poches. Sur l'un dans eux, Harry pu lire : Match national de Quidditch, les Vifs D'Argent rencontre les Rois du Tonnerre !!!

Pendant que toute la famille Weasley s'enthousiasmait, l'adolescent au cheveux noir marmonnait sombrement:

- Du Quidditch ! Manquait plus que ça !

« Fin du septième chapitre »

* Je suis pas sûre que c'a se dit ' Je suis en train de petit déjeuner ', mais en tout cas...

Oulà ! Je déteste ce chapitre, il est ri-di-cu-l ! J'ai honte !!! Je le trouve minable, ridicule... Snif, snif... Je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux !

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Mon père vient de tomber en vacance. Où est la mauvaise nouvelle me direz vous ? Et bien en fait il y a deux mauvaises nouvelles. La première ( et la moins pire), c'est que maintenant, je ne peux plus jouer à l'ordi toute la journée et que forcément, mais mises à jours vont en prendre un coup. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, vu que je peux toujours utilisé du papier ! La deuxième... C'est que je pars en vacances ! Je ne suis pas encore sûre de la date, mais c'est presque sûre que ce sera cette semaine ( si le temps s'améliore )...

En tout cas, je veux aussi faire deux annonces :

1- Pour faire plaisir à Elava, je ne demanderai pas 5 review minimum pour ce chapitre. Ce qui ne veux pas dire d'arrêté de reviewer ^_^ !!!

2- Vous avez envie de lire une fic vraiment bonne ? Je vous en propose une ! 'Stratagème' par Ona Balbuzard qui est UNE PURE MERVEILLE !!! Si vous avez lu les fics de Alohomora et que vous les avez adoré, si vous avez lu la fic de Chris et que vous avez été subjugué, et bien sachez que la fic de Ona Balbuzard est toute aussi bonne ! Vous embarquerai immédiatement dans l'histoire, c'est garantie ( et ça vous fera passer le temps en attendant l'arrivé de la suite de 'Les portes' et de 'Équilibre' ( et de ma fic si y'a des accros ( ce dont je doute étant donné le temps que je met pour mettre des nouveau chapitres ))) !

= Réponses aux reviews =

Eli : Je crois que maintenant c'est lisible... Enfin j'espère !

Pimousse fraise ( X2 ) : Finalement j'ai réussis à y aller sur le site lapatate.com ! Moi aussi j'était morte de rire !!! Euh... Chui pas sûre d'avoir compris ton deuxième review... Mais c'a à peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'il est minuit presque et demi...

Rach33 : Je l'ai reposté, il est censé être lisible là.

Elava ( X2 ) : Est-ce que t'es contente ? Pas de chantage pour ce chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir expliqué comment rendre lisible un texte illisible !

Miya Black : Oui j'ai eu de l'imagination... Mais, tu vas sûrement vouloir m'étrangler quand tu vas voir la longueur de ce chapitre... Je sais, il est ridiculement court et il est ridiculement plate... En tout cas, la suite ( quand je la mettrais, même si je sais pas ce sera quand ) sera meilleur !

Cerendy Potter : Merci ! Voilà la suite ( avec un peu de retard, je veux bien le concédé... )

Angel-Blue : C'a te dérange pas que le chapitre soit plate à mourir ? Et bien tant mieux ! Chui soulagé, parce que ce chapitre... On va dire que c'est pas mon préféré ( pour pas être méchante envers mon égos... lol !!! ). Voilà la suite ( légèrement en retard ) !

Lune d'argent : Une nouvelle revieweuse ( ou du moins, je supose que t'es une fille... Mais si t'es un mec : Un nouveau reviewer !!! ) !!! Chui contente que t'aime ma fic ! Et mon Harry ( même si dans ce chapitre... rON... Zzz... ( si tu vois ce que je veux dire... )). Voilà la suite !

M**** ! J'ai honte ! Mes notes + la réponse aux reviews prend plus de place que mon chapitre ! Et en plus, je sais que je me répète, mais mon chapitre... Beurk !

En tout cas... À la prochaine ( je ne peux pas vous donné de date, malheureusement... ) !


	8. Quidditch et

Titre : Réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor

Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi

Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.

J'ai honte ! Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas mi de nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Après avoir tapé celui-ci, je vais aller me passer les doigts en dessous du fer à repasser ( comme ça, si le prochain chapitre est en retard, je vais avoir une excuse ^___^ ! NON ! NE M'ÉTRIPÉ PAS ! C'EST DES JOKES ! ARG !

En fait, c'est pas vraiment ma faute si le chapitre a mit du temps à venir... Je suis partie en vacance, puis je suis revenu ( non, sans blague ¬_¬ ), mais là, j'ai eu de BIG problèmes avec mon ordi... Alors, on la envoyé chez le réparateur... Ensuite, il est revenu, mais il était pas vraiment mieux... Donc, il est repartit chez le réparateur... Je viens de le r'avoir y'a deux jours ! J'ai quand même pu utilisé un p'tit ordi portable en noir et blanc pour écrire un chapitre, mais l'ordi en question avait pas Internet et...

En tout cas, je vais pas vous raconter tous les problèmes que j'ai eu, sinon j'en finirai plus !

Le chapitre est là et c'est ça le principal ^___^ !

Au fait, je le dédie à Rach33 qui maintenant n'a plus aucune excuse pour ne pas mettre de nouveaux chapitre de sa fic ^___^.

OH ! Et, les paroles qui sont entre //, c'est les pensés de mon Ryry ( Harry ) !

Réponses aux reviews dans le bas du chapitre !

Disclamer : J'ai horreur de radoter, mais les personnes de Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à JKR. Je ne possède même pas l'idée de cette fic qui est une réponse à un défi -_-.

Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons...?

Résumer pour ce chapitre : Tous nos gentils amis et Harry se rendent au match de Quidditch, quand soudain...

Chapitre 8 : Quidditch et...

/ Fichu Quidditch ! J'ai horreur du Quidditch ! Et naturellement, il fallait que mon 'double' sois un fan de ce 'sport' ! Bon sang... Combien ça fait de temps que je suis là ? /

D'un mouvement furtif, Harry regarda sa montre.

/ Seulement 30 minutes ?!? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures ! Arg... Si ces fichus attrapeurs ne font pas leur boulot d'ici 5 minutes, je... /

- L'ATTRAPEUR DES VIFS D'ARGENTS PLONGE !!!

/ C'est pas trop tôt ! /

- Aurait-il repéré le vif d'or ? OH ! SON OPPOSANT S'ÉLANCE À SA POURSUITE !!! LES DEUX ATTRAPEURS SONT MAINTENANT CÔTE À CÔTE !

- Aller vas-y, vas-y, marmonnait Ron les yeux rivés, comme si sa vie en dépendait, sur les deux attrapeurs qui jouaient maintenant des coudes.

/ Non mais quel nullard celui-là ! Et dire que je dois le supporter... /

- Harry ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta pour la inième fois Hermione.

/ Mais celle-là, c'est la pire ! Comment l'autre Harry fait pour pouvoir la supporter ? /

- Mais oui ! Ça va ! Veux-tu me dire pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit le concerné, peut-être un peu trop rudement puisque Hermione fronça les sourcils ( NdA : Elle ne sait faire que ça ! ) en le dévisageant.

- Je trouve juste étrange que...

Elle fut coupé par le commentateur, Tom Béaterre, qui venait de crier à tue tête que l'Angleterre rempotait le match 370 à 260.

- Enfin, siffla Harry alors que les supporteurs britanniques ( dont la bande de rouquins ) laissaient libre-cour à leur joie par un vacarme qui aurait pu réveiller un mort.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? interrogea Hermione. ( NdA : Elle à vu ses lèvres bouger on va dire... )

- Non !!! Euh je veux dire : Non... Ça va. C'est juste que... Je... Euh... Je... Dois aller aux toilettes !

Et sans attendre son reste, Harry se leva précipitamment, se faufila entre les deux rangées de banc ( ce qui n'était pas une mince tâche ) et partit avant que Hermione ne lui pose d'autres questions.

/ Bon sang ce qu'elle peut être collante ! Elle a intérêt à ne pas rester dans mes pattes trop souvent, sinon je lui arrache les boyaux et je lui en fait un chapeau ! ( NdA : Ou là là Harry ! Tsss... Lol ! ) /

Il ne pu rester dans ses songes plus longtemps, car Hermione le rattrapa en courant, rapidement suivit par un Ron livide.

- Harry ! Il faut qu'on parle !

- Quoi encore ?

- Harry... J'en ai parlé à Ron et... Il se trouve que... qu'on est arrivé à la même conclusion.

/ Bien sûr ! C'était trop dur pour lui de se la fermer ! J'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion... /

- Quoi ? Qu'il est vraiment temps que tu te trouves un coiffeur ?

- Harry s'exclama le rouquin indigné. Puis, il baissa la tête devant le regard noir que lui lança le Survivant.

- Bon sang _Ronald_, tu vas pas me dire que tu aimes sa coupe de cheveux ? On dirait qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est une brosse à cheveux !

- Parce que toi tu es mieux peut-être ? rétorqua la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçu un regard chargé de haine de la par de Harry, et un terrifié de Ron.

- Non, sérieusement... Harry... On est pas ici pour parler coiffure ! Et en plus, ça... Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire si crûment ce que tu penses... Et... Et... Depuis un certain temps, tu as un comportement étrange, déballa la seule fille du groupe. Et puis... Normalement... Tu aimes le Quidditch, mais aujourd'hui... Tu ne semblais pas là... Et...

- Et, et, et... , mima Harry dans une imitation presque parfaite d'Hermione. Ce que vous pouvez être barbant tous les deux !

- Tiens ! La balafré se révolte contre ses laquais ? s'exclama une voix traînante.

- Malefoy ! répondirent d'une même voix Ron et Hermione, Harry étant trop occupé à dévisager le nouveau venu.

- Malefoy ? questionna Harry.

- Au dernières nouvelles c'est mon nom, ouais...

- Draco Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu as des troubles de mémoire ?

- Draco Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucius Arturo Malefoy et Narcissa Éva Laex ?

- Non, je suis la reine Élisabeth Deu...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase puisque Harry l'avait sauvagement plaqué contre l'arbre le plus proche ( NdA : On pense pas croche SVP. ), plaçant stratégiquement son bras de façon à pouvoir l'étrangler plus facilement si le besoin se présentait.

- Dit bien à ton père que, s'il a le malheur de croiser à nouveau ma route, tu resteras enfant unique !

- À nouveau ? Tu...

Mais le blond ne termina pas la phrase qu'il avait commencé ( NdA : Désolé pour les répétitions... Chui fatigué =_= ).

Trois hommes drapé de noir venant d'apparaître et le jeune Potter venait de le lâcher, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa cicatrices...

« Fin du huitième chapitre »

Ben voilà ! Il a mi du temps à venir, mais il est quand même pas si court que ça... Oui bon, c'est pas le plus long, mais comparé au chapitre 7...

Faut aussi que je vous dises quelque chose... J'espère que vous êtes patient !!! Parce que, j'ai vraiment aucune, mais alors là AUCUNE idée de quand je vais pouvoir faire le chapitre 9...

J'ai recommencé l'école y'a une semaine et c'est fou le nombres de travaux que j'ai... Juste pour vous donner une idée : J'ai eu deux cours de math en tout et j'ai 3 pages de devoir ( donc environ 20 numéros de 4 sous-numéros chacun... ) et j'ai seulement eu 1 cours et demi en histoire que j'ai déjà un test lundi ! Rah...

En tout cas, faut pas me blâmer, faut blâmer Dolorès M. pi A. Karim... Nan, sérieux A. Karim est plutôt cool... Et c'est pas à cause de lui que j'ai 3 pages de devoirs, c'est juste parce que je travail pas vite en classe... Par contre, vous pouvez chialler contre Dolorès ( C'est à croire que toutes les Dolorès se ressemblent... Même si j'ai pas lu le tome 5, on m'a parlé de Umbridge... ) !!!

Bon, je vais arrêter de vous raconter toute ma vie... De toute façon, je crois pas que ça vous intéresse particulièrement... Donc, je vais passer aux :

= Réponses aux Reviews =

**Rach33 :** En fait, la lettre de Sirius est pas vraiment importante, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas dit ce que y'avait dedans... C'est à toi d'imaginer ^______^ ! 

Ça me surprend que t'ai pas trouvé le chapitre 7 nul... En tout cas, je suis l'auteur et donc, pas bien placé pour critiquer ce que j'écris... Sinon, je passerais mon temps à me rabaisser ! Lol ! 

Changement de sujet : Ce chapitre t'es dédié ! Si ! Si ! Parce que je veux que tu mettes un nouveau chapitre de 'Le pacte' !

**Lady Jedusor :** Ouais... C'est pour ça que je l'aime pas beaucoup mon chapitre 7... Y se passe rien...

Pour le match de Quidditch... Comment t'as deviné ?!? Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Lol !

**Ona Balbuzard : **Ona Balbuzard m'a mi une review ?!?!? Non ! J'y crois pas !!! C'est comme recevoir une review de JKR ^___^ ! Bon, j'exagère p't'être un p'tit peu... Mais quand même ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !

Et : T'es rendu ou dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre de 'Stratagème' ?

**Pimousse Fraise :** Je sais qu'il est court mon chapitre 7... Et j'en suis désolé... Mais, en fait, c'est plus comme une transition entre le chapitre 6 et le chapitre 8...

Pour 'je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuné', en fait j'en sais rien... C'est pour ça que je vous le demandait ^___^

**Angel-blue : **Ben... Ce chapitre çi est un peu plus long ^___^ !

Pour mon éclair de génie... J'ai honte, mais... J'en ai oublié une partie !!! Fichu mémoire d'écureuil ! J'aurais du le noter quelque par... J'ai honte de moi... Mais c'est pas grave ! Je me rappelle d'une partie, c'est déjà mieux que rien !

**Kyzara :** Finalement, ça à été pas mal long décrire ce chapitre... Mais c'est pas vraiment ma faute !

En fait, je peux pas vraiment faire un aperçu du Harry gentil... Le défi c'était, et je site :

_Et si, dans un monde parallèle, Harry avait été élevé par des mangemorts après la mort de ses parents et la destruction de Lord Voldemort._

_Elevé dans le but de servir et satisfaire Voldemort en toutes choses._

_Cette version d'Harry Potter se retrouve dans la dimension du Harry élevait par les Dursleys. Enfin pas seulement dans la même dimension mais dans le rôle d'Harry, ils ont en quelque sorte échangée tous deux leur place._

Racontez : Les réactions d'Harry vis-à-vis de ce nouveau monde : Les Dursleys, ses amis, ses ennemis, Voldemort.

Ah oui, il doit atterrir chez les Dursleys et il porte la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras.

Donc, je peux pas écrire sur le Harry gentil... À moins que... Si je trouve le temps ( et si Lady Jedusor veut ), je pourrait relever le défi numéro 20 qui lui était :

C'est exactement le même que le défi n°19, sauf que dans celui si, c'est les réactions ce l'autre Harry qu'il faut décrit. Celle d'Harry, le parfait Gryffondor qui se retrouve dans un monde où il doit servir Voldemort.

Slash : Harry/Voldemort (Possible !!!)

Mais bon je crois pas avoir le temps... Et je crois que je vais terminer cette fic si avant... Enfin... Je sais pas, je vais voir !

**Cerendy Potter :** En fait, je suis parti que une semaine... Mais avec tous les problèmes d'ordinateur que j'ai eu, sa m'a un peu ( beaucoup ) retardé !

**Nina5 :** Ben... Si le Harry méchant devient gentil, le Harry gentil ne devient pas forcément méchant. Chaque être est différent et même si les deux Harry sont pareils physiologiquement parlant, leur destin ne sont pas lié...

En tout cas...

Je suis contente que t'ai aimé les répliques sarcastiques que j'ai écris ! Moi je riait en les écrivant... Je sais pas, mais imagine Voldemort en train de chanter des chansons ! Je trouve ça trop drôle ( mais bon, je trouve presque tout drôle... Ça m'arrive de partir dans un fou rire juste en regardant un truc comme un boîte de Kleenex... Si ! Si ! )... C'est pour ça que je l'ai écrite d'ailleurs ~_^ !

Pour ce qui est du Harry gentil... Tu n'es pas la première à me poser la question ! Et comme je n'ai pas envie de tout réécrire ( ben vi ! je suis une grosse paresseuse ! Lol ! ), vas voir la réponse à la review de Kyzara, elle aussi m'avait posé la question.

Pour le nombre de chapitre... Sérieusement, j'en sais absolument rien ! Il peux en avoir 15, comme il peut y en avoir 20 ! J'écris comme ça me viens... Je peux cependant te dire qu'il reste plus que 3 chapitre ~_^ !

**Galy : **Tu sais que c'est un vache de bonne idée que t'as là ! Sérieux, je vais y réfléchir... Mais je vais probablement changer quelques trucs...

**Vaness :** Mieux vaux tard que jamais ! Lol ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte que 'Harry fasse pété la baraque' ( et c'est l'auteur qui écris ça ¬_¬ ) ! Mais, ça s'envient tranquillement pas vite... Comme dans ce chapitre où il commence à 'légèrement' se révolter...

Voilà la suite ( en retard, mais elle est là quand même ! ) !

**Anonyme :** Euh... Ben... Euh... Je sais pas ! Nan, sérieux ! S'il va voir Voldemort, y'a des tonnes de scénarios possible et je sais pas encore lequel je vais choisir... Donc, c'est un mystère ! Lol !

Chui contente que t'aimes mon histoire ^___^ ! Voilà la suite !

11 REVIEWS !?!?! YHAOU ! MERCI !!!

Je voudrais aussi passer 2 p'tits messages :

1) Si vous avez des idées sur le 'comment pourrait évoluer ma fic', n'hésiter pas à me le dire ! En même temps, ça me donne des idée ^___^ !

2 ) J'avais fait de la pub pour la fic 'Stratagème' de Ona Balbuzard dans le chapitre 7... Et bien j'en refait !!! ALLER LA LIRE !!! SA FIC ET GÉNIALE !!!

Et une question : Préféré vous quand j'écris les pensées de Harry ( comme dans ce chapitre ) ou non ( comme dans les autres chapitres ) ?

Voilà ! C'est tout ! À une prochaine fois ( en espérant que j'aurais un moment de répit pour écrire... Arg... À BAS L'ÉCOLE ! Nan, à bas surtout les devoirs, les tests, pis certains prof... ) !


	9. Dans l'antre

Titre : Réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor

Auteur : Moi, Cyngathi

Note de l'auteur ( donc moi ) : Cette fic est une réponse au défi numéro 19 de Lady Jedusor.

RARG !!! Je sais ! Je sais ! Je suis trèèèèèès en retard ( Même si je crois avoir dit, dans le chapitre précédent, que ce chapitre mettrait du temps à venir :S ) ! Surtout quand on pense au fait que ça fait *tousse* que le chapitre est fini... Vous avez le droit de me traiter de tous les noms si vous voulez :P ! Ze suis une grosse michante !

Disclamer : Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi ! Harry Potter et compagnie de m'appartiennent pas ! Si ! Si ! Je viens juste de l'apprendre ! Lol ! Bon, trêve de niaiserie, voilà le nouveau chapitre :

Résumer général : Et si, dans un univers parallèle, Harry avait été éduqué pour servir Voldemort ? Et si ce même Harry échangeait de place avec le Harry que nous connaissons...?

Résumer pour ce chapitre : Comme Voldy n'a toujours pas appris qu'il fallait tuer l'ennemis AVANT de lui révéler tout son plan et de lui laisser une chance de se sauver, Harry et compagnie se retrouvent dans l'antre de Voldemort ( Félicitation si vous avez réussi à comprendre ce résumé, parce que, même moi, je me relis et ça me semble pas du tout claire... )

Chapitre 9 : Dans l'antre...

- Il se réveille !

- J'ai vu Ron... Harry !

- Chut ! Tais-toi Hermione !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

- Crois moi... Plus longtemps il dort, mieux on est !

Harry émit un léger gémissement et se retourna dans son semblant de sommeil. Les radotages de ces deux idiots lui tombaient particulièrement sur les nerfs... Au moins, il venait d'avoir la preuve que le roux était complètement sous l'emprise de la peur, sous son emprise... Et s'il en profitait un peu ? Juste pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir réveillé ? Et un peu pour s'amuser, il fallait bien l'admettre...

Mesurant ses gestes à la perfections afin de sembler encore dans les bras de Morphée, le survivant tourna lentement la tête vers les deux crétins d'amis de son autre lui et, brusquement ( Dans le but de faire sursauter le rouquin ), il ouvrit les deux yeux à l'endroit exact où se tenait Ron... Ou de moins, à l'endroit exact ou il _présumait_ que Weasley se trouvait...

Présumait parce que, non seulement il faisait noir comment par une nuit sans lune, mais en plus, on lui avait retiré ses lunettes !

- Tiens Harry, voilà tes lunettes ! chuchota Hermione en lui tendant ledit objet ( sa vision s'étant habitué au peu de lumière ambiante depuis le temps qu'elle était réveillé, elle devait voir la silhouette de Harry se redresser doucement afin de prendre appuis sur ses coudes ).

- Plutôt serviable la Sang-de-Bourbe, songea Harry. Avec un peu plus de discipline, elle pourrait espérer rester en vie et devenir esclave... Mais bien sûr, c'est uniquement possible dans mon monde... Fichu Lucius... J'aurais sa peau...

- Harry ! s'écria le rouquin dans un éclat de fausse joie très mal dissimulé. Tu es réveillé ?

- Bien sûr que non Ron ! Il me semble que c'est évident ! Tu vois bien que je dors à poings fermés ! répondit le concerné en se relevant douloureusement, attrapant au passage ses lunettes que Hermione lui tendait toujours.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Potter être sarcastique envers un de ses précieux toutous ? C'est nouveau ça !

- Malfoy ? C'est toi ? questionna ( un peu stupidement quand même ) la seule fille du groupe.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui tu crois que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Pitoyable ! Il est vraiment temps que tu changes de lunettes Granger...

- Je te signale, que je n'en porte pas !

- Et bien il est là tout le problème ! Faut vraiment que tu penses à en acheter. À moins bien sûr que tu empruntes celles de Po...

- Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes ridicules ! On dirait deux saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe... Et puis même si elle avait des lunettes, elle n'y verrait pas plus. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on y vois rien !

- Tu me traites de Sang-de... Attend... Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Te rends-tu seulement compte que tu as insulté les Sang-de-Bourbes ? Et Granger ?!?

- Et alors ? Depuis quand ça t'importe ?

- Nom d'une griffe de dragon ! Potter ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre, mais... coupa Hermione avant même que Harry est ouvert la bouche. Je crois que Malfoy marque un point... Et je crois bien que Ron va être d'accord avec moi...

- Moi ? D'accord avec... Avec lui !?! s'indigna le jeune Weasley. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fout ici Malfoy ? Ton cher petit papa en avait marre de toi ?

Draco se renfrogna, mais ne se résigna pas pour autant.

- Ce doit être une erreur ! Lorsque mon père s'apercevra que j'ai été enfermé dans un cachot comme un vulgaire Moldu, les Mangemorts responsables le payeront !

- Cause toujours !

- Vous avez fini avec vos engueulades de vieux Moldus mariés ? Parce que si vous aviez pris la peine d'observer l'endroit où on se trouve, et comme il ( Le jeune Potter pointa Draco ( ses yeux commençant à s'habituer à la noirceur, il arrivait à voir les silhouettes de ses 'amis' )) vient de le faire remarquer, on est dans une cellule !

- Et il a encore raison...

- Quand apprendras-tu que j'ai toujours raison Granger ? lui répondit le blond avec un sourire plus que suffisant accroché aux lèvres.

- Nom d'une dent de verracrasse ! Ce que vous pouvez être gamins quand vous vous y mettez... siffla Harry.

Ne voulant pas embarquer dans leur guerre infantile, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir observa les lieux où ils se trouvaient.

Tout était fait de pierre ; le sol, le plafond et les murs. Seule la porte avait été construite dans un autre matière. En métal... Un métal froid et dur d'où se dégageait une forte odeur amer de terre*... De l'acier...

Le Survivant s'approcha de cette dernière. À hauteur des yeux, une ouverture d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long et d'une dizaine de haut avait été creusé, traversé verticalement de 3 barreaux eux aussi en acier.

Sans grandes convictions, Harry testa leur solidité... Solide... Beaucoup trop solide pour tenté de les briser... Et si...

Un bruit de pas le coupa net dans ses songes. Quatre, non, 5 Mangemorts approchaient...

Ils auraient peut-être pu essayer de les surprendre pour s'enfuir, mais avec tout le raffut que faisaient les trois idiots, si les Mangemorts ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient réveillés, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment stupide !

... À suivre ... ( Hé ! Hé ! Chui sadique ^^ ! )

« Fin du _( ridiculement court )_ chapitre 9 »

Pas de réponses aux review pour ce chapitre. Désolé (é_è), mais j'ai pas le moral à ça... Pas que ça m'énerve de répondre aux reviews ! Loin de moi cette idée ! C'est juste que il est 3:10 du matin et que chui fatigué ( Wow ! L'excuse ) ! Et comme je vous est déjà fait attendre 3 mois, je veux poster ce chapitre le plus tôt ( Mouais, façon de parler :P ) possible.

Autre **message important**, j'arrête cette fic TEMPORAIREMENT. J'ai pas envie de vous dire toute la grosse histoire ( Non seulement parce que chui fatiguée, mais aussi parce que je pense pas que ma p'tite vie vous intéresse. ), mais si vous tenez absolument à la savoir, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mail, chui pas si méchante que ça, je vais y répondre :P .

Je devrais me remettre à cette fic cette été au plus tôt. Désolé si y'a des fans é_è ( Chui pas sûr, mais on sait jamais ;) ).


End file.
